I Missed You
by BMTH-Nikki
Summary: She was stressed, and he came to get her.


I sighed; there were still piles of paperwork to be done. I looked at the clock, it was almost eleven. 'Looks like another all nighter,' I thought to myself. I went back to my papers, Hisagi had already left, he didn't need to suffer as well. Besides, it was probably only about another hours worth. By then I would probably just need to spend the night here, I rather not wake up my family.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Nosi?" I hear some one say from my door. I looked up, there was Jushiro smiling.

"I should say the same thing about you," I stated.

He smiled walking towards me, "Why are you still here?"

I sighed, looking back at the work at hand. "There is just so much to do Jushiro, Hisagi needs a break." He took the paperwork in front of me, "Doesn't mean you should over work yourself."

"Hey," I said standing up and snatching the work out of his hands.

"Nosi, my love, come home." I looked up, his eyes staring down at me. The look in his eyes made my heart melt. "I miss you, you've barely been home this past week." He walked to my side, he looked down at me. "Come home," he whispered. "The children miss you as well."

I looked down, "But there is still so much to do."

Next thing I knew, Jushiro had scooped me up into his arms, I quickly brought my arms around his neck. "Forget about it, you need to come home right now."

"Jushiro, put me down this instant! You're sick, you shouldn't be doing this." I half yelled at him as he carried me to out home.

He smiled at me. "Honestly Nosi, I would think that you would know me better by now. I'm not captain for nothing, so stop worrying."

"Please, put me down."

"You'll run," he said blankly.

I sighed, "I swear I won't."

He paused, "Fine." He set me on my feet, "Now come." He took my hand as we walked into the direction of the house. When we got there he opened the foor quietly. He whispered, "Mitshiko and Haruto are already in bed."

"Really," I asked half surprised as I stepped in the house. "They weren't too much trouble were they?"

He nodded, "Don't worry about it." He led me to our room, I sat on the comforting bed that I had missed more then I ever expected. I watched as he closed the door, he turned and smiled at me. He walked towards me, kissing my forehead. "I really missed you Nosi, I'm so happy you're home."

I watched him sit at my side. I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head against his shoulders. I felt his arms snake around my form. I kissed his shoulder, before yawning.

I felt his body shake from a chuckle, "You're tired."

"No," I lied.

"Come on," he said pulling away. "Get ready for bed. You need sleep."

I nodded, "I rather just sleep in what I have on. I guess I am too tired."

He kissed my forehead before standing up. "Then sleep," he said walking to his side of the bed before lying down, but not before turning out the lights.

I sighed before lying down next to Jushiro. I scooted closer to him, "Jushiro," I whispered.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, "What is it," he whispered, His breath tickling my face.

I smiled, "I love you."

He kissed me lightly on the lips, stroking my cheek lightly. "I love you too," he whispered.

I leaned back towards him, kissing him more passionately. I felt his hands start to roam my body, a sensation I had missed for so long. I felt his hands strip me, and I only brought myself closer to him. "I need you," I told him between a kiss.

I felt him smirk against the kiss. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." He started to kiss my jaw line, going down my neck. By now I was completely stripped of my clothing, now I was working on him. As we pressed closer I could feel him grow harder against my hip. As he continued to kiss down my neck, sucking on sensitive spots, I couldn't help but blush and smile a little. Even though we had been together for many years, he still seemed to have that effect on me.

All of a sudden I felt him kiss my right breast. I closed my eyes feeling his delicate kisses everywhere except for where I wanted him to kiss. "Jushiro," I whimpered. Quickly, he took my breast into his mouth, massaging my left breast with his hands, making me moan slightly. Then, he stopped. He was slightly on top of me, he smiled down at me, I smiled back. He brought his lips to mine, and we lost ourselves in a kiss. It was demanding, yet loving. It wasn't hard, but not to soft. He always knew how to kiss me, and just make me want him even more. As we kissed I felt his hand slowly slid down my body before I felt two fingers slide inside me. I moaned into the kiss, I could feel him smirk against the kiss. He began to pump, our lips still attached to each others. As his pace became more rapid I couldn't help but moan and want more of him. I pulled out lips apart, "Please," I begged. He stopped, nodding, and then kissing my forehead.

He positioned himself above me, his manhood at my entrance. He came down and kissed me gently before entering. I moaned, it seemed so long ago since we were so intimate last. His pace began slow, and gradually became quick. I grabbed the bed sheets, it felt so good, relaxing. He moaned my name, and began to kiss my neck, nibbling every once in a while. I moved my hips trying to keep up with his thrusts, it only made things better.

I felt myself coming close, "Jushiro," I called out quietly.

Right then, I climaxed, Jushiro kept going until he came soon after, moaning my name. He did a few more thrust before falling on the bed next to me. He pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead once more. "Are you alright," he asked with his breath tickling my ear.

I curled up against him, closing my eyes with my head on his chest. "Fine, actually perfect," I was perfectly at ease. It was really what I had needed, to be with him.

I felt him sigh, "I really missed you Nosi."

I saddened at his words, "I'm a horrible wife and mother, aren't I?"

I felt his arms wrapped around me tighter. "Nosi, why in the world would you say such a thing?"

"Because it's true, I've barely been here. And Mitshiko and Haruto, I haven't seen them in so long. I've been just to busy! And then there is you, you've done everything yourself it seems."

"You're not a horrible a mother or wife, believe me. You just have been working, and things have been difficult for you, it happens. Before you know it you'll be home again. And as for the kids, you know Kuniko has been helping out."

"I love your sister; she really has been helping out a lot it seems."

I felt him chuckle, "Sleep now my love, you really need it."

I knew he was right, I nodded against his chest. "Good night Jushiro."

Next Morning

I woke up, Jushiros arms still around me. I smiled, I loved him so much. I moved a piece of his soft white hair from his face, kissing his cheek. He stirred, looking at me from his cracked eyes. He smiled a tired smile, "Good morning beautiful." He sat up, and I did as well with his arm around my waist.

I smiled at him, "Morning. Sleep well?"

He smirked, "I did thanks to you."

I blushed a little, and kissed him softly on the lips. I soon heard soft footsteps outside our bedroom door. I broke the kiss, "I think our children are awake." I said cuddling back up to his side.

We heard them stop outside our door, and some hushed voices. "Seems like it," he kissed the top of my head, making sure the blanket was wrapped securely around me.

Then all of a sudden our door burst open revealing the small children running for our bed. Both the kids faces brightened when they noticed me. "Mommy," they both called jumping on the bed and wrapping their arms around me.

I laughed, wrapping my arms around my son and daughter. Mitshiko was the oldest, she was seven. She had brown hair, just like me. And she also had Jushiros brown eyes. As for Haruto, he was four. He looked almost just like Jushiro, except he had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Mommy we missed you," Mitshiko told me.

"Yeah mommy," Haruto agreed with his sister.

Jushiro laughed, I smiled at the two small children. "I missed you both as well," I said holding them close to me.

"Mommy," Haruto said looking up at me. "Are you gonna leave again," he asked me with a sad look on his face.

I looked between at Haruto and Mitshiko, then to Jushiro. I nodded, "I need to." I saw there faces sadden, "But not till this afternoon. So this morning I am all yours," I said with a smile.

Immediately bright smiles appeared on their faces, and the two children cheered. "Hey Haruto let's make mommy and daddy breakfast."

Haruto nodded, "Yeah!"

"You guys can cook," I questioned.

"Yeah, aunt Kuniko taught us how." Mitshiko replied, she looked at her brother. "Come on Haruto, let's go!"

The two kids ran out hand in hand with the door flying shut behind them. I sighed leaning back against Jushiro. "I think I want another one."

I heard Jushiro chuckle, "Another child?"

I nodded, "Yes, Mitshiko and Haruto seem to need us less and less," I said slightly disappointed.

"Then I guess we should make another," Jushiro said kissing my neck.

I giggled, "Jushiro Ukitake what do you think you're doing?"

He stopped for a moment, "You said you wanted another child."

"Yes, but we cant right now," I said pulled away slightly to look at him.

I saw amusement in his eyes, "And why not?"

"Our children are outside making us breakfast," I said laughing slightly.

He pulled me onto his lap. "We have time," he said kissing me softly, and then pulling away, "We'll just need to be quick."


End file.
